As technology has become more and more important in farming operations, such as in precision farming, proper maintenance of equipment is important. In a row planter, the parallel linkage arms on each row unit include bushings or bearings which allow pivotal movement of the linkage arms. These bearings wear over time. When the bushings are new, the linkage arms maintain a level row unit and keep the unit running smoothly. However, when the bearings/bushings become worn, chatter increases on the row unit, which then increases the vibration in the seed meter and the seed tube, which leads to less accurate planting of seeds. Thus, the bearings or bushings must be replaced periodically, which is a time-consuming process.
Some row planter manufacturers use a roller bearing, in a cup or race (as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 of the provision application) which tends to reduce wear, if properly maintained through periodic greasing. But greasing the bearings is another operation which takes time. For example, typically each row unit has four link arms, and each arm has a bearing at each end. Thus, each row unit has eight bearings which require greasing. Tool bars with 36 row units are used in some farming operations, with a total of 288 bearings to grease. Eliminating the need to grease bearings would be a huge time saver.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing for row planter units which minimizes maintenance and replacement time and costs.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a method of adjusting the bearings on the linkage arm of a row planter unit so as to accommodate time-induced wear.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of tapered bearing for use on the ends of link arms on row planter units which eliminate the need to grease the bearings.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of tapered bearings for use on row planter link arms which are adjustable as the bearings wear during operation of the row planter units in the field.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a row planter unit with link arms utilizing tapered bearings which can be quickly and easily adjusted to accommodate wear on the bearings. Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing for the link arms of the row planter unit which are made of a low friction, durable material.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing for the ends of the link arm on a row planter unit, where the bearing is locked so as to preclude rotation of the bearing during use and transport of the row planter units.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.